Gemstones origins- Sapphire: blood and steel
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: A girl is born into an unforgiving world- insane, out of place, and with a right eye of pure sapphire. welcome to Rapture. welcome indeed. rated M for madness and language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Flashback: opening of Ryan Futuristics

A Crowd has gathered at the presidios central hub of Olympus Heights. A team of scientists is announcing the so-called grand opening of Ryan Futuristics on live Television (a recent invention).

Ryan's personal Announcer, Karl Phillips, is on the scene to address the crowd. The reactions are mixed.

"Today we usher in the birth of an era. " He began. "Today we reshape our community. Today, we prove that communism is no way forward!"

The applause then was electric. But it would be. The rich know nothing of the trauma in the depths. But there is one in attendance to this event who does see the truth.

A figure rushes toward the stage; emerging from the confused crowd- wielding a huge drill. All one can see through the crowd is a gleaming gem. Them, the figure reaches her target. Yes, the figure is a woman. An agent of Lamb?

The figure charges forward, impaling first the Announcer –Philips- then the Cameraman. She then turns to the camera.

"This is a message to Andrew Ryan from all those with sense." The woman began "leave the ruling to those who know how. Tyrant!"

She then drills right through the camera, ending the transmission.

END OF FLASBACK

'I was there at the end of days. I saw hell, and blew it to pieces. Peace was but a memory, but there was no war. Ours was but a slaughter of innocent men by the doomed. 500 leagues beneath the ocean with no one to save us. Andrew called it Rapture. I call it hell. I am Saphiry Ryan, this is my past.


	2. Chapter 1: a threat to society

Andrew Ryan was watching footage of the 'Futuristic disaster'- a rogue splicer had sabotaged the grand opening. At least, Cavendish, the chief of police, had told him the girl was a splicer. "Has to be, sir…" Cavendish had said "ain't no one who would be so crazy without Adam." Ryan turned on his chair away from the screen-its playthrough now over.

"Diane!" He called through the intercom. "Get me that obnoxious nut Suchong, I have a splicer to find…"

Diane Mclintoc shrugged and sighed. She never got any respect from Ryan. In fact she decided, the only way he would even recognise her is if she turned communist. Ryan always complained of the problems; never did he applaud the successes of Rapture. His pessimism would have been a good thing had he done something about the many issues of the underwater city. Of course, a founder can never be expected to anything other than whine…

Secretly, she admired the rebel leader Sofia Lamb, who had the guts to stand against Ryan's so called super-strong charisma and power. But still, her methods were…..unorthodox. but then, Rapture left 'orthodox' 400 metres above and nearly 200 metres south when it was first built. Diane summoned up her composure, and started dialling Ryan Futuristics. A very angry Suchong picked up the other line.

"What you want? Suchong very busy. Have no time for chit-chat. Big daddy has lost a drill somewhere. Important to find it. Who is this? Answer!"

Diane grumbled her annoyance at suchong's typical antisocial attitude. "It's Ryan. He's asked to see you. This is more important than your stupid drill, suchong."

Suchong hung up abruptly and nodded to his assistant Tenembaum, who was herding the little sisters to their beds.

"What is wrong?" Asked the very neurotic Brigid Tenembaum. Suchong gestured for her to follow down the corridor. "Fool Ryan has so-called big problem." Suchong replied bluntly. Both were unaware of the presence behind them. "Can anything be so important so as to disturb Suchong" he continued. Brigid simply shook her head. The trailer edged ever so slowly closer to the scientists. The two exited the building through the main door, Suchong locking it behind them.

"Rats!" The intruder cried, as a thumping noise got closer.

"looking for this" A mocking feminine voice called to the disarmed Big Daddy chasing her as she waved the drill on her arm at the beast. She laughed manically, and started the drill. She towed with it, utilising her weapon to frighten the powerless automaton.

"not so tough now, are ya!" she yelled, thrusting the drill into the belly of the defenceless machine.

She licked her lips in ecstasy. Oh, how she adored hunting those with no power to fight back. Her prize though would be that traitorous slug Ryan. The intruder envisioned his head atop her mantelpiece. She heard footsteps from the adjoining room. The intruder dove into a rubbish bin, but the source of the footsteps had already noticed her.

"It's okay Saph. It's only me pet." Came the ever soothing presence of Bill Mcdonah. Saphiry knew that if anything could quieten the voices, it was Bill. She slowly rose from the dustbin and dusted herself off. She giggled girlishly. "Oh bill." She sighed. "You look so stupid in those maintenance overalls." Bill Mcdonah glanced about, unsure whether anyone else could hear. "They're looking for you now. If they find out you're…" Saphiry pressed his lips together.

"Tut tut Billy. Those Muppets couldn't spot a criminal in a one-man ID parade, let alone a deranged killer who hides in the shadows of the darkest city in the world..." She laughed, keeping her voice low as she did. "I have to go. Need to get more Intel, you understand." She smiled as she leapt into the airing system.


	3. Chapter 2: rude awakening (minor lemons)

Sofia Lamb contemplated the events that left her incarcerated in this watery tomb. Rapture needed a psychologist, they got her. She tried to shape Rapture in her image. And because she succeeded, the so-called keepers of peace shoved her in this hell hole. Oh well, at least there was a Television. Sofia turned it on. There was a news report. Sofia turned up the volume, intrigued; news broadcasts were never shown this early. The text indicated that it was breaking news, so something bad had happened. Good, she thought. Rapture should be suffering. Then she saw the footage, and she knew her way out of Persephone, the mental asylum where she was held.

She waved to the inmate opposite her, a Japanese splicer by the name of Hitaro. He possessed the teleport plasmid, which not only was banned, but also unknown to the police that Hitaro possessed the plasmid. Hitaro began to approach the bars of his cell. They always used to use sign language to communicate. Course, they already were diagnosed mad, so what's an unusual hand waving between inmates?

"What did you want my lady?" Hitaro signed "Have you a way to escape?"

"Yes" Sofia replied "but I need you to contact this one person…"

Saphiry awoke from a short nap, hers eyes blurred from sleep. She immediately saw the guard purusing through her underwear. She attached the drill she kept under her bed to her arm and swung at the trespasser. Blood splattered against her antique vanity.

"Damn it, I just cleaned that…" She muttered, sitting up. Saphiry cursed. "pervert." she thought. She quickly shoved her clothes back before someone saw. A knock on the door of her apartment in paupers drop could be heard, someone walked in. It was a young man wearing tattered clothes and brandishing a baseball bat. Funny, since no-one played baseball in Rapture- not that you could, there were no courts to her knowledge anyhow. Saphiry quickly dove back under the covers-she wasn't wearing anything but her drill (if you can call that wearing).

"I heard screaming, Saph. Something happen?" It was peter. Peter had always been protective of her. God, how she wished for him to just rip off the covers and temporarily relieve her of the anguish of living here.

"It's nothing Peter, but thank you for worrying sweetie." She cooed

"Certainly didn't seem like nothing. There's a dead body. Did they find you?" He blushed "don't call me sweetie Saph. I like you an' all, but this isn't the world for love…"

"But peety, what we need right now more than anything is someone to cling on too. Not to mention that you're hot." She giggled. "You just have to be nut like me, doncha?" She turned to the door, gesturing he should give her a few moments. Peter walked out, and Saphiry stripped out of her underwear and covered her breasts and genatalia with the cover.

"You can come in now, cutie." Saphiry called in her cutest voice "I'm ready."

Peter walked in and quickly covered his eyes. "Saph, I don't know if I'm ready for this…" Peter mumbled.

"Why, you have a great body, You like me-and I like you. Why can't we take things to the next level? You know my abilities stop the 'ahem' unwanted result…"

Peter edged toward her and hugged her. "what if we get caught? And this place isn't exactly private. You're still lucky you have your own flat, you know." Peter argued

"so we'll go somewhere more private. I know this one place where…."

"shhhh! I heard something" peter quickly went to the window, then flattened himself against the wall. "More police!" He whispered in fear.


End file.
